


Family

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Written for harry100's prompt, 'Wingardium Leviosa'.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my kinkfest and I felt like writing something sweet! Mind the fluff.

"It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA," Rose instructs as she guides Hugo's wand. Harry snickers and Hermione elbows his gut. 

"Well, she is right."

Ever since the Ministry lifted the ban on children performing magic at home Hermione's had practice wands at the ready. Harry would feel sorry for Hugo, but his beaming smile at the levitated feather is enough to banish the thought. 

"There are potions. Either you or Draco could carry," Hermione says. 

"Could you imagine Draco pregnant?" 

Hermione snorts, but her face then softens. "But you've always wanted a family, Harry."

Harry squeezes her hand. "I already have one."


End file.
